The Devil's Due
by DarkSoleil
Summary: She sighed. “You’re not the devil, Naruto.” He glanced at her, grinning. “He’s just a very close relative.” NaruHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing.

* * *

**Summary:** She sighed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative." NaruHina. AU.

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** Possible Sexual Themes.

**Notes:** First try at a big NaruHina. She's not as shy as usual, so she may sound bit out of character. This is also a Historical style story, thought I will not pinpoint exactly in what era. Enjoy.

* * *

The warm spring weather did nothing to lighten her spirits. The house was in disarray. There were more maids than guests seen in the large brick home, the preparations taking a toll on every breathing thing seen. Possibly even the potted plants.

Hinata held in a yawn as she stared out the window, observing her sisters training. Her siblings feet were not made for waltzing, she concluded. Hanabi's small height could not accommodate most young men, making it a challenge to find her a good suitor.

She was determined to help, nonetheless. She may have been a lost cause in finding a husband, leading her mother to decide for her, but not Hanabi. She would not be led to such an infuriating fiancée as hers.

Lord Anou thought only of gambling, and eating. She not only despised him, something she had never done before, but she found him cruelly unattractive. Looks did not matter to her, but he had nothing else to offer. Only a simple Earl's title, and a modest fortune.

"Excuse me…Lady Hinata."

A maid entered the room, carrying a large silk gown and laying it on her bed. "Your mother has request for you to dress."

She smiled at Nina, "H-have the guests arrived?"

Nina shook her head, "They will arrive soon, milady. It will take a long while to braid your hair, we mustn't waste time."

Hinata nodded at her, starting to unbutton her chemise. She was less uncomfortable with Nina, at least, compared to her mother. She was glad she would not have to endure the pain of her corset tightening. "I will go without a w-waist corset today, Nina."

Nina nodded, folding the crinoline carefully over Hinata's head. "If I may add milady, the dress is of very fine material."

She stifled a laugh, "Not the usual kind. My fiancée must be coming also, then."

Once again nodding meekly, "He has come to formally announce the engagement, I believe. If I may inquire…are you agreeing to it?"

There was a pause in Hinata's buttoning hands. They paused over the soft blue ribbon, twirling it around nervously. "To be…honest…- she paused, softly gasping as the maid pulled the dress tighter around her- "oh dear…I hope I have not gained weight…"

Nina smiled, "No, milady. Your mother requested for a smaller size this time." Another shaky breathe came from Hinata and she put on the corset, "I thought I didn't have to wear a corset?"

"I'm sorry, milady, it won't fit unless you wear it otherwise."

"Alright." She was getting light-headed from all the pressure. There were many reasons why she hated ball gowns. This was only one of them. "If I may continue…I don't really wish to marry Lord Anou…he is…rather…-" A knock interrupted her conversation, and her mothers face became clear to her.

"Hinata, please hurry dear. Do you want me to assist you?" She clearly meant to tighten the corset, as it was obvious Nina was kind enough to not cut her circulation off entirely.

"N-no Mother…I have enough assistance."

Aiko frowned at her child, "I will take over from here." She glanced at Nina, uninterested. "You are dismissed."

She walked over to Hinata's standing form, and grasped at the strings of her corset. Nina had left by then, and all you heard from behind the glass door were the sharp breaths of the Hyugga heir.

* * *

The entrance to the ballroom did not close once for the first hour of the occasion. Guests came pouring in, all elegantly dressed. All ladies wore gems, and the smell of perfume over powered the fresh air from the windows, making Hinata dizzy.

Her corset pushed at her ribs, not allowing her to sit properly. She stood next to her fiancée, Lord Anou, and listened to his very detailed explanation of European factories with patience.

"The wenches-," Hinata flinched slightly at the word, "- all work for minimal salaries-," he paused to take a bite out of his buttered bread "- and never once complain. It's brilliant, don't you think so?"

Instead of replying honestly, Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face. Thoughts of living with this man the rest of her life did not allow for her to smile truly, but her oblivious fiancée did not notice. He only noticed the small garlic on the buttered bread. "My compliments to your chefs, Lady Hinata."

She bowed to him, "I will tell him so, thank you."

She excused herself, and went to stand with her sibling. She waited until she was finished with her conversation and pulled her aside. "Hanabi…I can't do it."

Her sisters green eyes traveled to her face, confused. "Do what…?"

"I can't marry him."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hinata…you have no other choice. Father said-," Hinata shook her head and Hanabi stopped speaking. "Let's go outside to the garden to speak."

She put her arm around her sisters, as it was customary for women of her title to walk with a chaperone. They took to the east wing, walking to the Butterfly Garden.

It was made for them as a gift from their father, only they knew the path to it. It was charmingly decorated with small shrubs, and butterfly attracting flowers. It was her only private place.

"I can't breathe in this _revolting _thing."

Hanabi smiled sadly at her, as they sat at one of the stone benches. "At least you look spectacular. Everyone's been commenting on it."

Hinata stared at her, alarmed. "R-really? That's…never happened…"

Her sibling laughed, "It may also be your alarmingly large bosom. Darling, you're pouring out of it. Any man would notice."

Blushing, Hinata laughed nervously. "Maybe I'll find another suitor…not Lord Anou. That man is not how I wish my future to be."

"Well…Hina…" Her childhood name made her smile, "You'll have to do it before next week. The Lord may request for your hand sometime soon."

"Yes, I've heard."

Hanabi grinned at her, "Too bad Lady Sakura scored her the youngest Uchiha brother."

Hinata blushed, "H-he is very good looking."

Hanabi sighed, "Too bad the eldest is bed-ridden. I'd ride-,"

"_Hanabi!"_

"What? Don't deny it. He's visited many minds, let me tell you. I'd marry him if only to just stare at his face all day."

Blushing, she thought back on the boy she'd always dreamed of at night. He'd visited her mind more times than she could imagine. "L-lord Uzumaki…he is married…?"

Hanabi released a very un-lady like snort. "Oh Gosh, _no. _I pity the poor woman who would have to deal with that horny bastard. I swear he's slept with more than half of Britain, and I don't want to add Scotland. Too many numbers, and I've never been good with math."

"I've always found him quite…charming…"

Hanabi laughed. "Well of course, he's got the looks of an angel. That's the closest he'll ever get to sainthood though. His father is the devil himself. That man was too good looking for his own good. No wonder his wife killed him."

Hinata stared at her, surprised. She'd never known such a fact about the blond. "His father is dead?"

Nodding, Hanabi caught a butterfly on her finger. "His wife caught him with a mistress, Lord Uzumaki's rumored mother I believe. Anyway, she died a week later from fever. Sad story. It's only been a 2 years or so."

"I've…heard he was never quite fond of his father…"

Hanabi laughed. "That's no big secret. But the bastard didn't leave him half a gold coin in his will, so he's searching for a wife. Gosh…can you _imagine_ his experience? I'd only be glad to marry him just to bed him each night. Oh, it gives me shivers."

Hinata kept on blushing, even as they left the garden. They had been gone for a good while, and their mother would worry.

"Is…L-Lord Uzumaki coming tonight?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"Ah."

"Hinata…darling…"

"Y-yes?

"You really need to get a control of that stuttering."

Hinata laughed lightly, "It only leaves when I am comfortable. Strangers do not give me that comfort."

"The Lord…he is well…a stranger also…I've seen you do not stutter with him."

"Well…I guess the fear of mother punishing me for embarrassing myself in front of him take it away."

Hanabi paused outside the door, "Hinata…if you are truly unhappy with marrying him…why don't you speak to father?"

Hinata shook her head slowly, as if trying to convince herself. "No…he is falling ill, and I do not wish to cause him distress."

She nodded to the doorman, and he opened the doors.

No one noticed the bright blue eyes watching them.

* * *

_A crinoline is a skirt-like structure of steel used to lift the thick skirts of ball gowns. Also, I am aware Hanabi's eyes aren't green. Here, she's only half-sisters with Hinata. Please, review._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She sighed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** Possible Sexual Themes.

**Notes: **We'll be meeting some more characters soon, but not all at once. Enjoy!

* * *

With all the guests inside the dining area, Hinata had some room to breathe. She'd greeted more people than she could count, stuttering more and more as she spoke. Oh, how she disliked strangers.

"If I may say so-," Hinata jerked her head towards the sound, "-you look tired, Miss Hyuuga."

Staring stonefaced at him, Naruto's eyes seemed very blue against his attire. Simple and elegant, they did not take away from his devilish good looks. He grinned at her expression, "I hope I have not offended you, milady."

She shook her head meekly, still silent.

He fidgeted under her gaze, "You are…engaged?"

Her eyes widened, "N-no! Not yet…I've f-found it difficult..to…to-,"

"Find prey? A husband? Willing servant being?"

She laughed, "Y-yes, if you may call it t-that."

"Forgive me for this…but I cannot understand why that would be. You are very clearly a beautiful young woman."

She blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Thank you…my Lord…b-but many people have s-said-," he scoffed, interrupting her. "That's it's your stutter? I apologize for interrupting, but you seem to lose it entirely around good company." He laughed, "No wonder you stutter with me."

Hinata frowned, "I did not mean to-," He laughed, "Oh no, you have not offended me at all, sweets. You're a very amusing girl. Now, I think we should head inside, before you lose all credibility by being in my presence."

He put his hand on her waist, and Hinata's heart raced faster than she'd ever felt it go.

* * *

It was their third course, and Hinata thought she'd die. Ignoring the pain in her chest, the food was revolting. She knew moving to a different society would change things. However, it didn't do a good deal to eat food that had eyes.

Glancing at her sister, she saw the same case. Her sister's eyebrows rose when they saw her.

A lambs head was a delicacy for a great deal of the guests, and they all ate with appreciation. She felt a great deal of gratitude towards the server when he took it away and replaced it with a small cake. She didn't care what it was made of, it was the eyes that bothered her.

"Have you tried the lamb?"

She shook her head at her _possible _fiancée, "No…it…has yet to be an a-acquired taste…my Lord."

"Ah…a shame. Very delicious."

She nodded, "I'll have to try it next time."

She had been placed at the center of the table, next to Lord Anou, but close to all other unmarried men.

To her left, the son of the Viscount had been watching her. He seemed her age, if a bit older. His spiky brown hair made him seem boyish, and he grinned at her when she turned her head.

"Hello! I'm Kiba." He sounded American, and with his greeting, it confirmed it.

"Hello Lord Inuzuka. Are you enjoying the evening?"

His gaze swept around the room, and he nodded. "Yes, it's a very…detailed thing, this whole…ball act?"

The Earl, who'd been quiet until then, laughed. "Absolutely so! You learn more here than in boarding schools."

Everyone else laughed, and Hinata blushed due to the sudden attention. Her mother smiled, but Hinata knew she did not appreciate such a comment made.

A man with dark glasses spoke up, "Lord Inuzuka here isn't used to actual etiquette. Naturally, he comes from America." Another round of chuckles went around the table, and Kiba blushed. "You've pointed out an excellent point, my Lord. However…atleast our food doesn't stare as we chew."

The night went on with joyful festivity, and the hours passed along quickly.

* * *

After all the other guests had left, and the one who were to stay at the mansion were in their rooms, Hinata prepared to go to bed.

The maids had made her a bath, and she longingly stared at the steam that came from it. She unclipped her chemise, and stepped in, her hair tied into a large braid behind her neck.

She lowered her head onto the heated towel at the end of the tub, and closed her eyes. She did not ask for help from Nina, as she usually did. Tonight, she just wanted to lie in the water for hours.

She thought back at tonight, and she was surprised to find she did not exactly dislike it. It was comforting that Lord Anou had yet to announce his courtship, and she hoped someone else did before him.

All other guests had left, not counting the Uchiha's. The earl and his eldest, had stayed. The Countess had not come with her husband, Uchiha Sasuke, because of her condition. She was in her first pregnancy, and her condition did not allow long traveling periods.

Hinata smiled fondly at the thought of her close friend being a mother. It was too long a battle for Sakura to finally find happiness in another person, and she hoped she would find a family as lovingly as her friends.

The only other guest to cross her mind had been in it one too many times. Naruto had always been her biggest crush, even since childhood. She remembered the heart break she was given when her mother forbade her from trying to woo him.

"_He's a scoundrel." _

Those words were enough to permanently cement the want of once marrying him. Hinata enjoyed fixing broken things, and Naruto seemed damaged without repair.

She did not care about how many other women had visited his bed, but she did not want to be another one of his adventures, either.

Blushing at how much experience he probably had, she tried not to think anymore.

Her blush spread across her cheeks, and the thought of him in bed with her made her feel flushed.

It sent a sharp quiver through her body, and she wanted to stop imaging, but her mind did not seem to cooaperate.

She wondered how he'd kiss her…his hands in her hair, his mouth-

"Hinata."

She jumped, her eyes resting on her mother.

"You've been in the water for over an hour. What were you thinking about that made you so flushed? You're as red as a tomato, dear."

"N-Nothing…"

"It's almost 11. Go to sleep, we don't want Lord Anou to see you with dark circles."

"Yes, mother."

She left the bath, toweling herself off slowly. The warmth of the summer air did not take away her comfort from the bath, and she felt grateful for the sudden sleepiness she felt.

Her mother left her room, and she lay in bed after dressing.

Knowing Naruto would have laughed at her for thinking such thoughts, she felt embarrassed.

For him to like a girl like her was silly. He went after experienced women, not virgins. It seemed much more logical to get a woman of knowledge, not a simple _girl_.

She would have laughed, for how ridiculous her thoughts were.

He probably held women in a crushing embrace, his hands exploring. Hinata wondered if they forgot about everything when he kissed them- the time it was, who she was, and where she stood. She wanted him tighter, closer, deeper. She wanted his skin to be marked by her long nails, his mouth wandering.

He would kiss her slowly, taking his time. He'd kiss _everywhere,_ his tongue finding mysteries. She wanted him to make her cry out, to lose her inhibitions and to screa-

She woke up gasping. She had never dreamt of him in such a personal way. Her inner thighs felt moistened, and she wondered if she'd had her monthly cycle. Embarrased, she went to the bath to wash up, noticing it was already morning.

There was a fresh bath for her prepared in the washroom, and she stepped in, alarmed to see that there was no blood. She'd have to ask Sakura about it later. If anyone knew about this, it had to be Sakura.

* * *

Breakfast with the guests was a quiet one. The eldest Uchiha brother, Itachi, wasn't a very social person. Even without his illness you didn't hear more than a forced reply. The father was very similar, but Hinata's personal favorite was the Lady of the home.

Mikoto was a very petite woman. She was an attractive woman in her own way, with looks more discreet than her daughter-in-law's obvious beauty, or even Hinata's.

She had a lively personality that seemed to clash with her husband's unfriendly demeanor. It was obvious the marriage was arranged, and an unhappy match. Even still, she did not stop smiling or laughing thought breakfast.

"Oh!" Although Hinata knew that giggling with a middle-age woman wasn't frowned up necessarily, she still felt a little devious hiding with her in the library. They'd been giggling about boys, and she'd felt she'd ask her about what happened in the morning.

"You see, this is why I often wish I had a daughter, also. I love my boys…but sometimes those grouchy little faces don't make your day _at all_." She pursed her lips.

"Althought…I never _do_ see Sasuke anymore. Honestly, what's a mother to do around here?"

Hinata laughed. "I'm sure he's missing you just as much." The look that Mikoto gave her made her erupt into laughter once again. "Well, you'll have grandchildren soon to spoil, atleast."

If there was one thing that brought up a woman's spirits, it had to be grandchildren. "_Oh yes. _I'm on an absolute edge to see my grandchild! My husband thinks it should be a boy, naturally, so we may have an heir. I however would be happy with a girl just as well!"

Hinata nodded, "Sakura thinks it'll be a girl also. 'Mother's intuition' she calls it."

Mikoto beamed, "I always knew she was a bright girl."

Hinata smiled, and looked to the door of the library when a small knock came it.

She sighed. "That would be a maid. They're the only one's who knock, anyway. Excuse me." She walked to open the large wooden door, when it opened suddenly. Her father stood on the outside. He had a grim face.

"I need to speak with you privately."

She nodded curtly and shut the door after he had walked away. Mikoto had stood up when the door had opened, and she had a concerned face. "Is something the matter?"

Hinata shook her head, "No…I have to go speak with my father. I must leave you now."

She nodded and shooed her out of the room, "Go. Don't make him angry."

* * *

The room made Hinata uncomfortable. The family's study was a place where she'd been punished countless times as a child, and she did not care to remember such memories.

Her father sat at the his dark desk, watching the estates pond from the stained glass. Hinata fidgeted under the silence, "Fath-,"

"You do not speak to a man unless he has addressed you."

Hinata did not even dare to move. It was a common mistake, and she should have known it would happen.

"Lord Anou has agreed to court you."

Hinata's reaction to the news was one of extreme calmness. Her father turned to stare at her face with obvious enjoyment in her reaction.

Her face turned white, but she made no sound.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She sighed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** Possible Sexual Themes.

**Notes: **Sorry for the wait, guys. My sorta-beta is on vacation and she's usually the one who keeps me in line. Ha. Enjoy.

* * *

_-3 Months Later-_

* * *

She stared at the doctor in silence. There came no reaction from the three women in the room, and it was unclear if there was going to be any at all.

The man shifted uncomfortably and readjusted his glasses. "I recommend none of you come near him, as it is very easily spread."

Still, no reaction.

"If you must go inside, for whatever reason, leave all the windows open."

"He's dying?"

The aging man nodded.

"Is there a-any-,"she stopped as the man shook his head slowly. Sadness engulfed her. "I'm sorry…excuse me."

Aiko lifted her skirts and hurried out of the room, clearly bothered.

Hinata sighed. "I a-apologize on behalf of my m-mother…"

"Really, there's no need to. This has become regular as of late…the virus is affecting everyone, and it's very slim that the person may have a chance of recovering. I suggest all of you be very careful around those ill."

The siblings nodded and stood as they escorted the doctor to the door. "Thank you for coming."

After the maids had taken him to his carriage, they went to the parlor and sat down. Hinata took the tea kettle and arranged herself around to pour some for her sister. "I'm sorry Hanabi…but somehow…I cannot be saddened."

Hanabi made a face. "Neither can I. The bastard had it coming for him somehow. It was probably all those trips to the gentlemen's club."

Hinata smiled. "Remember…it's a 'casino.' There are no 'women' there."

Her sister scoffed, "Of course not! Just wenches! I swear…mother's just being dramatic. She's just as relieved as we are."

Hinata had thought so too, but she'd forgotten the though the moment she saw her mothers face. She could not have faked that terrible sadness that went into her eyes. "I don't know Hanabi…I just-,'

"I don't think she loves him, Hinata. It's always been about the money, and you know it."

"Yes, but-,'

"Not a chance."

Hinata sighed. "I just think that maybe this time she actually is hurting. It doesn't even have to mean she loves him…it could be just a habit…"

No one said anything for what seemed an eternity, until Hanabi stood. "Regardless of habit or not, I hope he rots in hell where he belongs."

It hurt Hinata to know she was not far behind her in that hope.

* * *

Her father's condition did not improve. The days passed without any sign of a recovery, and Hinata's mother sank deeper and deeper into her sad state.

The house, even with it's enormous size, felt as if it would suffocate both sisters. It came as a big relief to both Hinata and Hanabi when they were invited to an end-of-season celebration.

It hurt their mother to see them try to leave so quickly, but Hinata knew that Aiko didn't need to know a reason for the sudden departure. Besides, no one else knew of the sickness inflicting their father. There would be no gossip.

They rode by carriage for 2 days, and the trip was tiresome. Hinata was enjoying the scenery, but only so many beautiful shrubs could entertain a girl. Hanabi had resorted to just sleeping the whole way there, and she was not a big help in entertaining the eldest sibling.

It seemed forever before they arrived at the large manor, and they were relieved to see there weren't many guests arriving yet. Hinata desperately needed privacy.

After greeting the hosts and being shown their rooms, Hinata rang the bell for the maids to prepare a bath.

After they had come and helped her undress, she lay in the steaming water. She could not help but think of what her mother had said before they had left the manor.

"_Hinata," Her mothers voice made her turn around slowly, and she spread her palms over her dress skirts nervously, "I have a question for you_ _and you must not lie to me."_

_She nodded at Aiko, waiting for her to speak._

"_Do you love your father?"_

_This took Hinata by surprise, and she felt a pang of sympathy overcome her. Her mother seemed so much more human, as she stood before her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the always up-kept hair now lay at her shoulders. _

"_There were moments where I thought I did…but sometimes I cannot help but think…" She trailed off. She didn't feel she needed to continue. Her mother's eyes softened as Hinata turned her head slightly to the side. "I'm sorry, mama."_

_Her mother nodded, and left the room._

They were never close. Her mother was never involved in her life, and Hinata never had a chance to develop a maternal bond with anyone. Her nanny's were harsh with her, and they disciplined her since birth.

Hinata knew she'd never do that to her own children. She would be attentive, and she would raise them her own. No child of hers would be subject to the harsh life she was raised in.

Hinata would make sure of it.

* * *

After the hosts called everyone in for dinner, the party had begun. The host, Lady and Lord Shire were famous for their lavish parties.

Hinata had been seated next to her sister and Lady Uchiha. Hinata was now engaged, and it would not have been proper for her to have been placed near any un-married men. She was thankful to have been seated close to Sakura. She was one of the only people who were ever witness to the real Hinata. She trusted her with her life.

It was without a doubt that it was a well planned table, for Hinata and Sakura whispered and giggled through the whole dinner.

",-and so when the baby kicked he made such a scene that I thought it had kicked at him! Surely, I wouldn't have blamed the poor girl. She's being bothered and she hasn't even been born yet."

They both grinned and Hinata felt her spirits returning. "Surely, he must be elated…of course…not that you'd notice."

Sakura laughed. Too loudly it seemed, for some heads turned in their direction. "Sasuke has never been good with his emotions. It's very funny for me to see otherwise, when he lets down his guard."

"When is he arriving at the manor?"

Sakura shrugged, her hand on her bulging belly. She could not help but to trace small circles on her stomach and she sighed. "It really depends on when he can come to an agreement with Na- Lord Uzumaki. They can't seem to decide on a location for the company, and so it'll be until then."

Hinata nodded. "I hope they aren't too stubborn."

"Ha! That's exactly what both their names should be. Honestly, sometimes it's infuriating." She look around and sighed when she saw no one stood. "Honestly, when _are_ we going to go outside? We finished eating ages ago."

"It seems like it'll be soon."

"I sincerely hope so, my friend. I hope so."

-

-

-

Both women picked up their skirts as they went down the steps to visit the garden. As they ascended one side of the large staircase, Sakura laughed. "It seems like Ino's gotten herself a new admirer." Catching Hinata's confused expression, Sakura shook her head. "She's been searching for a husband. This is her last season. If she doesn't find one here, she's afraid she'll be a spinster."

Hinata laughed. "How silly. She's younger than both of us, Sakura." Her amusement only increased when Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well…tell _her _that. She thinks it's some sort of law you have to marry before you turn 20."

Hinata put her fan to her forehead in a dramatic gesture, "I must be hopeless then. I am already 21! Dear me…what ever will I do…?"

Sakura laughed and they walked around a large fountain. "You're ancient, Hinata. Really, how utterly _old._"

Hinata hit her fan agaisn't Sakura's shoulder, "Like you're one to talk, Miss-I'm-almost- 26."

"Oh, don't make it seem such a boring age. Sasuke already acts like a grandfather as it is."

"Oh yes, what an old fart."

Sakura sent her an odd glance, "What is that?"

"Kiba taught me it. He says that's what you call old people."

"That's brilliant! _Fart. __**Old fart.**_ How wonderful of a term!"

"We are very unladylike." It did not help when they both erupted into giggles. "Oh…who gives a flying _fart_."

"_Hinata!" _She did not stop laughing, and so some of the guests gave them odd looks as they passed alongside them.

* * *

It was not long before someone called Sakura to the entrance hall to greet her husband. Hinata felt tired, and so she walked to her room after she said all of her goodbyes.

The evening she spent with Sakura was one that she enjoyed tremendously. She never doubted why Sakura made her feel so comfortable, and she longed to be that comfortable around strangers.

It would have been such a comfort for all the gossip about her stuttering to stop. Some of the things that Hinata had overheard in the past were not very nice things, and she always felt shameful after.

She sighed as she entered her room, and she sat on the bed. A maid came into the room to offer tea and she nodded.

It was only after a cup of tea that she felt truly relaxed. It was only a couple of moments before Hinata would have fallen asleep.

It came as a very big surprise however when a sudden knock on the door startled her, and her heart raced when in came a male figure.

She was startled, and she stared at him, too stunned to say anything.

Naruto looked rugged in his attire, clearly worn out from his trip. He seemed flustered somehow, and it made Hinata want to go to him and comfort him.

His blue eyes looked through her own, and he smiled. "Hello, milady…I've…come with an offer."

* * *

_Oh, suspense. Please __**review.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She signed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** Possible Sexual Themes.

**Notes: **It's a bit faster than I usually update, but it just came to me. I'll try to make the next chapters just as quickly. Also, a lot of things are revealed in this chapter. I hope you all like it. Enjoy. _Edit: I've fixed some errors._

* * *

There was absolutely nothing that came to Hinata's mind, not even one simple word. Even after he had finished speaking she couldn't seem to move a muscle. Tens of thousands of thoughts went into her head, some borderline impossible.

It was ridiculous to think that he'd come to _help_ her in any way…from all the gossip that Hinata had heard, that was very out of character for him. Lord Uzumaki was a man that worked to find a gain in every deal he ever made.

A flash of amusement passed over his features, and he glanced at shocked expression with a smile. "I hope I have not stolen your tongue, milady."

Hinata shook her head as he continued, "I can think of many other ways to do so, and it would not be by speaking."

As he walked across the room, he missed the large blush that covered the young girl's face, and he stopped at the large window. "Honestly, violet, do you not speak?"

"M-my name i-is -,"

"-Hinata, yes, I know, violet."

"I'm s-sorry to interrupt…My Lord…b-but what is t-the…offer…?" She smiled at him nervously, hoping desperately that he did not hear the loud thumps of her heart-beat.

Naruto returned her smile, "Ah…yes…well, I've come to understand that you are 'to be betrothed'…correct?" When she nodded slowly he smiled once again before continuing, "I'm sorry if this may seem an odd thing to ask…but are you happy with that decision?"

Hinata hesitated to reply. She wanted to give him an honest answer, she could never imagine herself lying to this man, but she did not want to seem ungrateful to her parents.

"I do not d-disagree with my father's…choice…My Lord."

He frowned, "Well, yes. You'd probably agree marrying a frog if it made your father happy."

She opened her mouth to reply but he held up a hand, "Which is exactly why I'm offering to marry you instead."

* * *

-

-

Hanabi could not seem to find her eldest sister anywhere. She had gone to bed earlier the night before, and had not said her farewells to her. It made Hanabi worry.

It was not in her sister's nature to forget such things. When she had arrived at Hinata's room to check on her, she had not been there. Her things were placed exactly where they had been before, but Hanabi could not help but worry even further.

The gown she wore the night before was neatly placed in the dressing room, and it was obvious that she had changed before leaving the room.

She wondered where she could have _possibly_ gone as she descended the stairs. As she walked to eat something with the other guests, she thought of the possible locations of the Hyuuga heir.

Hinata often enjoyed walks in the gardens, and she made a note to check the surrounding lands when she was allowed some leisure time.

* * *

-

-

Sakura sat in the breakfast room with the other guests, sitting next to Lady Hyuuga. The younger sibling had told her of Hinata's disappearance and she looked around the table. It was possible that Hinata went with her fiancée to accompany him on the hunting trip that the men were going to take. Sakura herself would have gone with Sasuke had it not been for her frail state.

Even if Hinata had gone with Lord Anou to the hunting grounds, it would have been very out of character for her. She would have never willingly subjected herself to actually enjoy some time alone with her fiancée, and it made Sakura doubtful of her possible presence there.

After she had expressed her thoughts to Hanabi, she young girl turned to her with a small smile.

"Poor thing," she heard her say in a low tone. "She's probably suffering tremendously if she was there. She probably didn't want to tell us where she was going…I would have probably tried to stop her."

Sakura looked at her with a confused expression, "Why would that be, Lady Hyuuga? Wouldn't it have been a good thing for her to form a friendship with Lord Anou? I would think it would do her good for the marriage."

Hanabi shrugged, "I guess I just don't want her to marry someone she doesn't love."

Sighing deeply, Sakura wished that Hinata had the chance that she herself had found. "She deserves that much, I believe."

Hanabi nodded, "And so much more, Lady Sakura, so much more."

* * *

-

-

After both women had gone outside to look for Hinata, their hopes of finding her lowered further with every step they took.

Without wanting to question anyone about her whereabouts, as it would cause suspicion, it made it very difficult for them to find her.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should ask someone about her…"

Hanabi sighed, "Who, though? We could ask a footman, but then gossip would spread and I wouldn't wish to cause a scandal for my sister. It would terminate her betrothal completely."

"I don't think she would complain about such an event occurring very much."

They both laughed at that and then turned they're heads when loud barks came into view.

Sakura could not help but smile fondly when she located her husband, and he returned the gesture. She could possibly ask him something about her friend, it was clear that she had left the manor, as she wasn't in the hunting party.

After they had left the horses at the stables, Sasuke strode to his wife and the Hyuuga with a small smile.

"Hello, Lady Hyuuga…Lady Uchiha." There was a definite softness in his tone, something that he was clearly not famous for, and Hanabi could not help but to smile fondly as she replied to him.

As he listened to their explanation of their current predicament, a visible frown was seen on his face. "I've never known Lady Hyuuga to be so…careless."

Both women nodded but it was Sakura who spoke up first, "We were hoping that she had gone with you, My Lord, to the hunting grounds. It is clear that she has not, however."

He nodded, "It would have come in handy to have had Uzumaki here. He can sniff out an innocent maiden within 20 miles."

"What do you mean…? He has left…?"

He nodded once again, "I saw him last night, he was boarding his carriage. He said he needed to attend to some personal business. I did not bother to question him."

Hanabi stood suddenly, "Do you think he's taken her? Oh-,"

Sasuke shook his head, motioning for her to sit down. "Naruto may be a lecher, but he is most certainly not a kidnapper."

"I have to agree with my husband, Hanabi. It's probably just a coincidence that he left. Hinata did tell me she was going to sleep last night. She probably just went for a carriage ride."

Hanabi seemed puzzled still but it was clear that she was relaxing. "Perhaps she has gone to the village…she mentioned something about jewelry the other day…"

They all stood, and Sasuke helped them climb the stairs to enter the manor. "Do not worry, milady. Everything will be fine. I'm sure she just needed fresh air."

Hanabi knew that. She could not doubt her sister's actions…but… if Hinata had made it her point to hide, then she had executed her mission in a very successful way.

* * *

-

-

There was virtually no conversation in the carriage, and Hinata was beginning to get tired. They had only stopped once to switch horses, and she had eaten a small bread. She had no possible appetite in her nervousness, and she knew that she must have looked like a mess to her travel partner.

Naruto never once complained of the traveling accommodations, and he took charge of making her as comfortable as possible. However, even with his obvious control of the situation, he seemed just as tired as her.

They had left the night before, in a quick haste. Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, had stopped in to question him about the carriage outside, but did not care to investigate what was inside it.

Without his interruption, it made it easier to leave as quick as possible. It still shocked Naruto as to how quickly Hinata agreed to the proposal. Watching her, as she stared out the glass window of the carriage, he cleared his throat. Her tired eyes glanced at him and he smiled.

"I'm still surprised at how willing you were to marry such a chauvinistic pig."

She stared at him, amused. "Lord Anou is not a pig. He's…just…odd."

"Yes, I can see that. However, I wasn't talking about him."

"Then who wer-," when it dawned on her she laughed, "-oh, yes, how absolutely ridiculous of me."

He moved to sit next to her, on the other side of the carriage, and help to untie her shoes. "Violet, you must be comatose. I swear…I've never heard a woman complain as little as you do."

She was clearly embarrassed at how easily he handed her small feet, and she blushed deeply. "I-I've decided t-that the result will be worth it."

The desire to wrap his arms around her was strong, "Yes…it will be…very much so."

She had a large blush spreading on her face, and Naruto wondered if it was possibly permanent. "You blush a whole lot, milady."

"I w-wouldn't have to if you wer-," she gasped when he put his mouth on her neck, trailing his lips lazily over her skin, "-i-if you weren't putting me in these uncomfortable situations!"

She squirmed as he sucked a tender area, and she tore herself away from his grasp. Gasping, her breasts rising quickly against her bodice, she put her arms around herself protectively. "P-please…My Lord…if you would be so k-kind as to…keep you arms to yourself."

Naruto laughed, "I'm sorry milady…my mind is currently occupied."

When she realized exactly where he was staring, she blushed a deep scarlet and he laughed whole-heartedly.

Suddenly, the trip didn't seem as boring to Naruto.

* * *

_Oh, what a __**naughty**__ man. __**Please review.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She signed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** Possible Sexual Themes.

**Notes: **_I seemed to have forgotten completely about this story, but I've been so busy I was just so sidetracked. It was funny, I was re-reading it and for a moment I forgot it was me_ _who had written it. Haha, I was a little shocked, so I decided to continue it. Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy._

* * *

-

As they knelt in front of the cross, Hinata glanced at her new fiancé shyly. He looked in front of him, and did not notice her gaze. She took the chance to observe his features closely, appreciating the way he set his jaw and stood comfortably, even as he wed a complete stranger.

"Forgive me," he said in a soft voice, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He still did not move his gaze, and Hinata bushed softly. "I think so." She laughed in an almost ironic manner, "I'll make myself ready, my Lord."

He turned his head then, and grinned at her. "Call me Naruto, please. If only in private." When she nodded at him, he put his arm around her waist and brought her close. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Your stutter is almost gone, Violet."

He did not seem to mind the way she moved away from him, as if by instinct, and only pulled her closer. As they waited for the priest to come, he told her of his home back in the hills of Rosen. She listened intently, trying to imagine her new home in the lush mansion. It seemed far-fetched, but she believed she could start a new life there. Start fresh.

She would miss Hanabi and Sakura, but she would visit often. She was willing to sacrifice that much if only to finally be free from her father's steel-grip on her.

When the priest came to them and asked if they were ready to begin, they both nodded. He looked disapprovingly at Naruto, as if somehow knowing they were doing this out of random choice. Still, he did not question their motives. Sighing softly, he asked them to rise and began the ceremony.

-

-

-

Sakura looked at Hanabi with a doubtful gaze. The letter she held in her hands was still unopened, and she waited patiently for Hinata's sister to calm herself.

"I'm sure of it Sakura, she's left with him." Her sister fidgeted even in her chair, and Sakura worried she would start crying again.

"You have to calm down, Hanabi. I'm sure she did it for a good reason." She glanced down at the letter, and began to open it.

_Dearest Hanabi,_

_I'm away with Uzumaki on an urgent matter. Please don't worry, even thought I know you'll do it anyway. I love you, and don't tell anyone I've left. I'll be back in a weeks time._

_With much love,_

_Hinata. _

As Sakura stared at the elegant cursive, she looked up at Hanabi and sighed. "Look, she said not to worry, and it's clear she was in a right mind as she wrote it. Her writing is perfectly aligned, and there is nothing said that might seem suspicious."

"It's not that I think she's in danger…it's just that, our father requested we come back home urgently, and I don't know how to reach her."

Someone knocked softly on the door, and as Sakura called out a small 'Welcome', Hanabi had excused herself. Sasuke looked at her as she walked by him quickly, as if in a hurry.

"What's wrong with her?"

Sakura smiled at her husband, deciding that it was better that he didn't know what Naruto was up to, _this time. _"She's still worried about her sister."

He nodded, and walked to her. As they sat comfortably on the sofa, she leaned her head against his chest. "Make sure our children don't ever make me worry like that."

He kissed the top of her head, and caressed her bulging belly. "I think, Sakura, that we would still worry even if they weren't in trouble."

As his wife fell asleep, she uttered a small, "I can't wait," before succumbing to slumber.

Sasuke looked out the window of the small study, and stared at the darkening sky. His wife lay calmly on his chest, and he smiled at her, guard down. The smile fell, however, when he read the letter gripped in his wife's hands.

"Naruto…what have you done?"

-

-

-

After Naruto had carefully pocketed the wedding documents into a small bag, they climbed onto the carriage. He directed the driver to take them to a small Inn for the night.

On the way to the Inn, he stared at his wife and smiled at her. "I can't call you Lady Hyuuga anymore, can I?"

She smiled at him, trying to suppress the relief of being safe from Lord Anou. "You most certainty cannot, Lor- Naruto." He laughed, secretly enjoying the way his named sounded when she said it. They sat quietly for a moment, before the carriage came to a slow stop. As he glanced outside the small glass window, Hinata tried to fix the small unruly hairs that had come undone.

They left the carriage and entered the small inn. Naruto walked to the inn-keeper, and requested a room. It gave Hinata a small satisfaction when he mentioned both names, but a tiny flutter of nerves reminded her of what came after a wedding ceremony, and exactly where they were at the moment.

When Naruto returned to her, he didn't notice the small flush in her face or her jitteriness, and if he did, he did not mention anything to her. They were led to the vacant suite by two young maids, and Hinata noticed they kept trying to catch the eye of her husband.

She did not want to admit that it bothered her, how women reacted to Naruto. She didn't expect him to stay faithful after the first time they lay together, he _was_ a young man still, and it was clear they did not marry out of love. She did not care if he wandered or not, or at least, she hoped.

She fidgeted with the small wedding band on her index finger, looking around as the maids tidied the room. Naruto had already left, mentioning something about tending to the horses before they retired to bed.

A small voice startled Hinata, and she turned quickly to the young maid in the room. When she began to apologize profusely for scaring her, Hinata shook her head. "No, no need to apologize to me. It's alright."

The small girl cleared her throat and smiled meekly, "Shall I prepare your bath, Lady Uzumaki?"

They both did not notice the man at the door, and Naruto strode in casually. "Yes, please."

Once the maid left the suite, Naruto strode to her in a relaxed stride, his hands reaching for her dress. When Hinata began to utter small protests, he shushed her. "I'm only going to help you undress, Violet."

She nodded, her hands trembling as they helped him unbutton her corset. She covered her breasts with her arms, knowing the chemise would not be enough to cover the pink peak of her breasts.

Naruto allowed her to remove her chemise and underpants without looking at her, and when she lowered herself into the tub, he helped her wash her hair.

Hinata was surprised at the softness of his touch, and she blushed at how gently he treated her. "You're friend Sakura…she has the body that fashion loves."

He smiled at her, still playing with her hair. "You, however…have the body that _men_ love."

Hinata looked at him then, and she felt time stop as he leaned his face closed, touching his lips to hers.

-

-

-

* * *

_Please review._

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She signed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** _Possible Sexual Themes._ _**This chapter may contain mature content.**_

**Notes: **_I'm so surprised at the great response this story is getting! I'd like to thank all of you for your kind words, and I've tried to make this chapter as long as I could. You guys are the best.

* * *

_

-

-

Hinata lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She concentrated on the small drops of rain against the glass, hoping to distract her heart from beating so rapidly. She felt like she was stuck in a dream, where golden-haired men wooed you and made you doubt all you'd ever known.

Her cheeks flushed as she thought of his body moving over hers slowly, the muscles in his back flexing under her small fingers. He reached for the fastening of his trousers, and she helped him undo it with trembling fingers.

As he hiked up her skirts softly, Hinata breathed in nervously, and closed her eyes. His breath tickled her neck, and he laid down soft kisses onto her collar bone. She opened her eyes when his head fell against the pillow, and he began to pull himself from her.

She sat up surprised in bed, looking at him as he fastened his trousers, and leaned his head against the wall, running his hand through his hair. She wanted to go to him, comfort him, but she _just couldn't move._

"Forgive me, Hinata."

His blue eyes were staring at her then, and she shook her head at him. "I-it's alright. I understand."

Naruto sighed, and began to pull on his coat. "No, you don't. I'm sorry." Hinata could do nothing but stare at him as he left the room. There was nothing there to accompany her, only herself and the small gold band on her finger.

-

-

-

Naruto walked alongside the street, hoping to clear his head. He didn't know what was holding him back from her, but something at the back of his head kept nagging at him. It felt wrong to taint such a young and naïve girl, and he didn't want her to have to deal with his issues afterward.

He'd never had such a reaction from a woman before in his entire lifetime. No other woman on Earth had ever caused him to consider the consequences; no other woman had ever made him feel so many things at once. No other woman had ever made him really _feel._

He felt so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed the elegant carriage arriving at the front of the building. He ignored the small woman descending from the small steps, and thus didn't notice the peculiar gaze she gave him as he walked away.

-

-

-

Hinata studied her wedding band as much as she could, and her eyes could not stop looking at how the gold reflected off the small candle next to the bed. The small white diamond in the center captivated her, and she wondered how Naruto could have picked out such a gorgeous ring in such haste.

Sighing, she let her body drop down to the bed again. She didn't bother to get up when a small knock came at the door, and a maid entered the room. It was already morning and Naruto had not come back into the room yet. When she awoke, he had not been in the bed.

The small maid from the other day stood at the bed meekly, and she got up to let her tend to the linens. She went to sit at her vanity, and grabbed a small brush.

She barely heard the small, "I'm sorry."

It was not long until everything turned pitch black.

-

-

-

Naruto felt his head throbbing at the temples. When the bartender woke him, he could barely hear anything else but his own head. He straightened his shirt as much as possible as he saw the Inn come into view. He didn't want Hinata to see him in such a mess.

He felt just like his father. He didn't want to remember how he drowned out his sorrows in alcohol. He knew better than to hide from his own weaknesses, he just didn't know how to do it any other way.

Cringing from the carriage passing on the street, he picked up a rock and flung it across the grass. Feeling frustrated, he ignored the man in the front desk and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hinata was not in the room, and he crossed the room to the small bowl of cold water placed at the table. He felt relieved at the feeling of the cold water splashing across his face, waking him up slightly.

It was not until he saw the bed that sleep finally caught up to him, and it wasn't long until he was slumbering peacefully.

When he woke up, it was already night. He ran a hand through his hair, and drank from a small glass of water that had been placed at the side of the bed. He wondered when Hinata would come back, and he walked around looking for signs that she had been in the room while he slept. When he didn't see anything, he began to walk around the room. He knew something was off. Her things were still in the room, and he found it odd that she hadn't left the gown she had been wearing the night before a new one.

Worry began to take over him, and Naruto left the room to search for his wife. He spotted a small maid in hall and he walked over to her, ignoring the small blush that came over her face.

"Have you seen my wife?"

She shook her head, "The lavender-haired one, Lord?" When he nodded, she looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry to say no, I only saw her this morning when I tended to the bed, and then a different maid took over for me."

"Do you remember which one?" When she shook her head, he sighed but thanked her. Walking away, he spotted another maid and questioned her. It wasn't until he had spoken to most of the cleaning staff that he began to become impatient.

If Hinata had gone shopping, she should have told someone she was leaving or asked for an escort. A newly-married woman should not be walking alone un-escorted in the streets, especially for the majority of the day. Walking back into his room, he called for some food to be brought to his room, feeling starved as the alcohol left his system.

Naruto hated only a small amount of things, and hangovers were at the top of that small list. He felt odd eating alone, as if he hadn't done it for years already. Used to Hinata's quiet presence next to him, he ate slowly and barely registered the taste. Leaving most of the plate on the table, he left the room again. Walking to the front room, he walked to the front desk and approached the young man.

"Excuse me, I need to ask you a few questions." The man nodded his head and motioned for him to continue. "Have you seen a young woman leave today? It's my wife."

The man smiled at him, "I'm sorry, sir. Could you be more detailed? We have many young woman leave on a daily basis."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, and he shrugged at him. "She has lavender hair, and she's petite. I think she left alone, but I'm not sure anymore."

He nodded at him, "I'll go ask the one who was tending the desk earlier today. Hold on for a small while, please." Naruto nodded, leaning against the desk. He studied the young man, and observed the way he spoke to the man he remembered telling him something as he had come up the stairs earlier in the day. He couldn't remember exactly what it was that he had said.

When the young man came back, he pulled out a small paper. "I asked around, and he told me that he had seen her walk out with an older woman earlier in the day. They had boarded a carriage and the older woman left this here for you."

Naruto took the paper, "I wasn't told about this."

The young man smiled, "I apologize. He told me he motioned for you but you went upstairs and he figured it was to sleep."

Naruto nodded at him and walked away as he opened the small paper.

_I've taken my daughter with me, you lecher. You're lucky you haven't been arrested for this yet; don't bother coming after her, even if you've taken her virginity. She'll be re-married within the week, regardless of what you've done._

_-_

_-_

_-

* * *

Please __**review.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She signed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** _Possible Sexual Themes._

**Notes: **I know this seems like a really quick update, but I'm a total guilt writer. Once I know I left things at a cliffhanger, I start to feel bad and begin to write. Haha, I think reviews are what really do it for me. Thanks to all of you who've written in your opinions! I really appreciate it.

* * *

-

-

-

The tea scalded her tongue, but Hinata ignored the burning sensation. She longed for a small distraction to come into the room, to break the silence between her and her mother.

"I don't understand how you can be so uncaring about your father's death, Hinata."

Hinata raised the cup to her lips again, and closed her eyes.

"If I were you, knowing I had caused it…I wouldn't have been so heartless."

Aiko stood from her chair, and walked over to her daughter. She grabbed her face roughly and lifted her face to look at her. Hinata directed her eyes away from her mother, resulting in a loud slap across her cheeks.

"You're going to ruin this family, you stupid bitch. Even your sister, a _bastard child_, has more common sense."

Hinata felt her eyes stinging, but she stood and walked towards the door. Just before leaving, she looked at her mother's shaking figure, "I may not be the horrible slut you are, Mother, but I will not be caged in." She walked quickly across the hall to her room, ignoring Hanabi's calls.

When she arrived to her bedroom, she sat on her bed as the maids left quickly. Falling back against the pillows, she longingly ached to feel the gold ring against her finger once again.

"Hinata…"

Hanabi entered her bedroom quietly, standing against the door nervously. "Are…are you ever going to forgive me, sister?"

Hinata sat up abruptly and looked at Hanabi. "Do you think this is some sort of game?" She shook her head in disbelief. "We aren't children anymore, and I can't just forget about a small knee scrape."

Neither was aware of how much time passed between them before Hinata spoke again. "I may never see him again." When she began to cry softly, Hanabi sat next to her and put her arms around her. "Are you in love with him, Hina?" When she shook her head, she looked at her sister questioningly.

"I just…I feel like it's the first time I was really needed." She sighed, wiping away her tears. "He may not have said anything, but he needed me…and I felt like I was finally useful for something."

"Did he ever explain to you why he proposed?"

Hinata shook her head. "He didn't need to. He knew I didn't want to be married to the Lord, and he needed a wife and title to maintain his fortune." When Hanabi nodded, she continued. "I didn't mind the reasons, since mines were not any better, really."

She smiled, "Something happened on the carriage ride…I don't know what it was. We somehow, I don't know how to explain it…"

"You work well together?" Hinata laughed, "You may call it that, yes." She cleared her throat, and stood to walk to her vanity. Hanabi still sat at the bed, looking at her. "Hinata…may I ask you a more personal question…?"

She looked at Hinata, blushing slightly. "Did Lord Uzumaki…ever…did he ever-," She coughed nervously, and covered her face when Hinata laughed.

"We never had intercourse." Trying to forget about the way he touched her, Hinata tried to concentrate on her hair. "He stopped himself." She turned around, ignoring the small pink-hue on her cheeks. "Hanabi…promise me this."

"Anything, sister."

Hinata put down her brush, and sighed. "We will lie to mother, and she won't ever know Naruto never took my virginity."

-

-

-

Naruto sat in his study, a bottle of Brandy in hand. He ignored the small throbbing of his head, and refilled his cup. Sasuke sat across from him, and they both rubbed at their drumming heads. "What are you going to do now?"

A small groan escaped the golden-haired young man, and Sasuke sighed. "You've created quite a mess here. Are you going to annul the marriage?"

When no reply came, "You're going to have to speak to her first."

"No."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You have to, Naruto. What? You're not going to ever talk to her again?"

"Yes."

"Why not, if I may ask?"

Naruto lifted his head lazily, drinking from his cup of Brandy. "What am I going to say to her? Oh, I'm not sorry I married you…but you're spinster mother isn't going to allow you to continue it."

Sasuke grinned, and stood up. Walking over to Naruto, he pat his head and ignored the small shove he was given. "Sometimes, my dear friend…you have to ignore your pride and just admit she's worth it."

Naruto snorted, laughing. "You would know."

Sasuke laughed softly, "I…unlike you, sometimes know when to admit Sakura is right. _Especially_ with Sakura."

Naruto smiled, thinking of his childhood crush. "How's the baby?"

"She's eating everything, and has somehow developed your lungs. I've lost hours of sleep…but she's the most wonderful thing I've ever had in my entire life."

Returning the pat on the head that Sasuke gave him earlier, he ducked under the quick arm. "You're turning into a marshmallow."

Sasuke drank the last of his brandy, "Says, Mr. I-can't-face-a-woman."

-

-

-

Nina, the young maid, folded the letter in her hand nervously. "My lady…"

Hinata turned her head to face the small girl, and she smiled warmly at her. "Yes, nina?"

"A letter arrived for you today…it is of fine paper, and it has a wax seal."

Hinata looked at her quizzically, confused. "Do you recognize the seal?"

When she shook her head, Hinata held out her hand and took the letter. Observing the intricate _U_, she recognized the Uchiha Household seal. Smiling, she opened the letters contents.

_Dear Miss Hinata,_

_It is with delight that I am able to welcome you to join us in the upcoming season. I must confess, out of curiosity…that we may have much to speak about at your hopeful arrival to the Uchiha Manor… _

Hinata finished reading the letter, and smiled at Sakura's subtle way of asking for gossip. Not knowing whether Naruto would be there or not worried her, but she knew she'd have to face him one day.

Sitting down at her desk, she picked up her pen and dipped it into a small pot of ink. She smiled as she wrote her reply, knowing well that Sakura was awaiting it at any moment.

_Dear Mister and Misses Uchiha…_

_It is with delight also, that I accept your invitation to the Uchiha Manor…_

-

-

-

_4 Months Later_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The elegant carriage sent to her home finally arrive just outside Uchiha Manor at mid-day. Hanabi and Hinata looked out the window as the footmen tended to the horses, and Hinata felt tired but happy at her arrival. "Oh…my," She breathed as she looked at the immense mansion. She could never get over it's beauty.

As they stepped out of the carriage, they walked through the small path leading to the front of the large manor. When a butler greeted them at the door, Hinata smiled and spoke to him about the letter. He seemed to recognize her from earlier visits, and led them to the entrance hall where everyone was lounging.

When Sakura spotted them, she stood up quickly and laughed with delight. "Oh Hinata, _finally._ Someone refreshing."

She smiled at Hanabi and turned to face the others in the room. "Everyone, this is Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga." With a round of 'hello's, they all smiled at her.

"You have quite the lovely friend, Lady Uchiha." Hinata blushed at the comment made from Lord Endor at the edge of the card table. A chorus of laughs went around the table, and Sakura grinned.

"Hinata, from your right are the Lords Enor, Rust, and Wither. As you can see, my husband is sulking on the left corner, and to his side is Lord Uzumaki, who has apparently taken a like for the dark."

Hinata felt her heart speed up rapidly, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Naruto bowed to her as all the others, but he made no indication of ever knowing her, his blue eyes directly looking into hers.

* * *

_Please __**review.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She signed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** _Possible Sexual Themes._

**Notes: **It's been a while you guys, and I'm finally glad I could muster the time to sit down and just _write_. I didn't want to hurry an update until I thought I had a good enough idea of how to continue it, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you for all your kind words, enjoy.

* * *

-

-

The air surrounding the dinner table was lively, and it stifled the uncomfortable situation hidden beneath awkward smiles. Hinata kept her gaze to her food, and her hostess, Sakura. She did not want to betray her thoughts if she were to allow her eyes to wander, not knowing how she would react to seeing him there.

She wondered if he was doing the same, but there was no bother to check. She would not lose the fight that he had obviously begun in the parlor. If he was to avoid the incident that occurred months before, then Hinata would imagine that she had never gotten married at all. After the parlor, the blond man in the black suit was nothing but a stranger in her life.

"Miss Hyuuga, you've been awfully quiet tonight."

She glanced shyly to Lord Wither, and he smiled widely in response. Knowing all eyes were on her, she felt nervous nodding at him. "Y-yes. I haven't got m-much to say…really."

Lord Wither laughed, enjoying her reply. "I think, Miss Hyuuga, that most men would enjoy a woman with little to say." He winked at her, and all the men chuckled.

Naruto raised his glass, and nodded to the Lord. "Agreeing whole-heartedly, truly, my Lord…however, I believe a bed should never be _too_ quiet." The Lord grinned, and raised his glass in response.

Hinata avoiding looking at either of them, and instead focused on her sister, who had directed her gaze to Hinata also. Hinata felt comforted when Hanabi smiled at her softly, and she mustered all the courage she had to turn her head in the other direction.

Naruto had already been looking at her, and they stared at each other, until he turned his head to a woman on his right, who had just made a small joke. He laughed quietly, and then re-directed his stare once again, daring Hinata to turn away. She did so after a moment, and excused herself once dinner was over.

-

-

-

Hinata leaned her head against the wall, enjoying the darkness of the library. She closed her eyes, and ignored the door opening. She stood there in the shadow, and she didn't know how much time passed before he finally spoke.

"Apparently," Naruto said darkly, hands dropping from his pockets. "You don't know the meaning of avoiding very well."

Hinata stayed quiet, and only opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said.

"Not until I finish."

"I'll scream if you do not let go of me, Naruto."

He sneered at her, and leaned his face close. "Just try it, _Hinata_."

"Why does it have to be now?" Naruto pulled his brows together when her eyes began to tear, and he let go of her shoulders softly. He backed away from her, and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"When else can it be, Hinata?"

She glared at him wetly, "This wouldn't be so difficult if you hadn't acted like a buffoon earlier. I haven't done _anything_ to you."

"You left." She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "You left and I had no idea where you had gone."

She stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "I can't explain how I felt when I came back _and you weren't there_. I just…I-," He stopped suddenly, looking at her. "I don't even know what I'm doing here, honestly."

"You don't know what you're saying Naruto…"

He went back to her, leaving no space between them. Touching her face gently, he smiled. "Yes, I do."

Hinata closed her eyes, waiting for him to lean close. Wishing he would just hurry and kiss her, she opened an eye softly and was surprised to see she was alone.

-

-

-

The next morning, as she played with little Nori, sitting beside Sakura, Hinata could not stop smiling. She felt lightweight after having spoken with Sakura. She had been so understanding, even if she had not been the one to have had experienced it.

She felt happy for once, happy to had let go of her secrets. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing nothing was hidden.

After the night in the library, Hinata was still confused about Naruto, but she felt like she finally understood his feelings also. It did not bother her to think he cared about her somehow, even if it was not the same way Sasuke cared about Sakura.

Although she longed for a more traditional relationship, she always knew that it would never be the case for her, and she wasn't disappointed about it any longer. She finally felt understanding of her situation, and in her mind it just meant it was the same story, just with a different way to tell it.

Hanabi had not questioned her about her mood yet, and Hinata was glad that her sister had chosen to give her some space to think.

When Sakura motioned for her to help her unclip her dress, she shifted to unbutton the chest and lower the chemise. She smiled at how quickly Nori began to drink from her mothers swelling breast, and Hinata observed the two with a warm heart, standing up and kissing both of their heads, waving quietly and leaving the room to let Sakura feed the baby.

-

-

-

Sasuke looked at the letter in his hands, and then at the blond man sitting across from him. "What in the hells do you want me to do about this, Naruto?"

He glared at him in response, and grabbed the letter from him. "I haven't an idea what the hell it means, that's what."

Sasuke stared at him blankly, and then sighed. "Listen, you dunce. Her mother wants to annul the marriage." When Naruto nodded at him, he began to pour some more brandy into his cup.

"Somehow she thinks she'll get the priest to agree he's never even seen your faces." Naruto raised his eyebrow questionably at Sasuke, and he ignored it. "Money talks, friend."

"Anyway, it's not possible to annul it unless she had your consent. Thus, the letter."

Naruto laughed loudly at that, and he stood up with his glass in hand. "Does she honestly think I'm going to do that? I thought she had already done so months before."

Sasuke shook his head. "The paper is a legitimate marriage license. It's only coincidental that you went to a real priest for the license."

"Wait," Naruto stared at him blankly for a moment, before he began to laugh. "Does this mean?"

Sasuke grinned at his old friend, and then both drank from their glasses. "You sir…are a _husband_."

* * *

_Please __**review.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all.

**Summary:** She signed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** _Possible Sexual Themes._

**Notes: **I watched Titanic today, and listened to the Benjamin Button soundtrack, so I was _definitely_ in the mood to write a good chapter. I'm hoping I don't disappoint any of you, and I'd like to give thanks to all the great feedback I've gotten! It's officially gone over the 100 mark, so thanks to all of you for supporting this story. Enjoy.

* * *

_-A Month Later-_

Hinata sat on the soft mattress awkwardly, running her hands over the fabric. She gazed around the feminine bedroom, slightly avoiding looking at Naruto's figure. He leaned against the door paneling, and she felt his gaze on her face.

Farther away from the room, Hinata heart the clangs of metal and the smell of wax as the servants hurried to polish the house. It was evident that Naruto had not been home in a long while, and Hinata had the feeling Naruto felt just as out of place as she.

"This was my mothers bedroom." Hinata blushed, nodding. She felt Naruto walk up to her, and she turned her head to look at the wide window in the bedroom. Blushing heavily, she felt her heart race. "Th-he weather i-it's lov-," hard lips pushed against her own, and she gasped when Naruto finally broke away. Naruto held her face in his hands, and he laughed against her lips when she parted her mouth for him. She felt her arms crawling around his neck, but she barely registered her own actions before she lay on the bed, gasping when their lips separated.

They lay there for several moments, before Naruto raised his head to look at her in the eye. He smiled at her, "Sorry about that, love."

Hinata blushed. "I-I don't know how I'll ever forgive you."

"Oh?" Continuing to smile, Naruto kissed her again. "There are many ways that I can think of." He grinned at her, and then paused, his face turning serious.

Hinata stared worried at him when he sat up, and sighed. "I'm sorry, truly."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He stopped just outside the door, and he turned to look at her, an odd emotion on his face. "I'm going to my bedroom."

"Isn't this…isn't this yours also?"

He was staring at her in a way that she could not understand, concentrated, harsh. His gaze did not bother her, since it was obviously not meant to criticize. Instead, she felt as if he were looking at her as if she were a gem he was not meant to have.

Hinata wanted him to have her. She wanted it so badly that it hurt.

"I'm sleeping in a separate chamber."

-

-

_Dearest Friend,_

_I write to speak of the latest events that have unfolded in the Uzumaki household. I hope that within you I can trust to let go of bottled up feelings within myself. I ask also for advice in a very sensitive matter. I know this may sound very blunt, friend, but my own husband has yet to bed with me, and I have begun to worry. Have you any advice for me?_

_-Hinata Uzumaki._

_-_

_-_

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I could not help but smile when I first received your letter. It always such joy to hear from loved ones. Although, it's contents have surprised me so…I cannot help but worry for your being, darling. I hold your situation in my mind and heart only, and no one else will be witness to your feelings. Tell me, dear, how are things, really?_

_-Tenten Hyuuga. _

_-_

_-_

_Dearest Friend,_

_I thank you whole-heartedly for your help in this matter. As of late, the situation in the household has been very quiet. He seeks to avoid me so, and I attempt to show affection, but he seems to become guilty whenever he succumbs for a slight second. I want to be a wonderful wife, Tenten, and I just cannot seem to understand how to deal with this matter._

_-_

_-_

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I've begun to understand your situation, and I must admit that my own husband had been very similar in the beginning, and so along with this letter I've included a small list of things for you to do. I hope very much that this helps, darling._

_-Tenten Hyuuga._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hinata adjusted the bow tied into her braid as she walked along the trail that led back to the manor. She had spent most of her morning walking along the manor grounds, appreciating the new scenery that Naruto had ordered at her request. She admired the light blues that accentuated the green, and had spent many mornings walking along the same route.

As they day progressed, gray clouds covered the once shinning blue sky. She quickened her pace when she heard a slight tremor in the gray haze, and turned to the nearest building along her path, walking steadily to the horse stable.

The rain began to pour down in buckets the moment she walked under the protection of the stable's shingle roof, and Hinata laughed after she jumped when particularly loud thunder was heard.

She stayed there, at the door of the horse-less stable, observing the animals as they scurried to their respective shelters. Her breath hitched when she felt hands hold her shoulders in place, and she tried her hardest to not move.

The hands pushed at her shoulders almost roughly, and she felt hot breath at the back of her ears. She felt too afraid to look back, and so she just stayed frozen in place. The man lowered his lips onto the back of her neck, and kissed it softly.

"Hello, violet."

Hinata turned around sharply to stare at a grinning Naruto, and she glared at him as her heartbeat returned to normal once again.

"You frightened me."

He nodded at her, still grinning. "I know. That's what you get."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "If I may ask, get for what exactly?"

He shrugged, "You're in an abandoned stable in the middle of a rainstorm, and I might not have been the man you saw when you turned, violet."

She blushed, and she tried to not feel too affected at his worry over her safety. "Why are you here, then?"

He laughed, "Same reason as you, violet."

Hinata sighed, and lifted her skirts to maneuver her way around the stable. She found a haystack to sit on, and she watched as Naruto followed after her.

"You've been avoiding me lately." Hinata looked up at Naruto, surprised. "So have you."

He looked at her, his brows furrowing together. "Really? How ha-," his voice trailed off when Hinata blushed, and he smiled slightly. "Hinata…"

"We're husband and wife, Naruto." Hinata knew her face was completely red, but she could not imagine herself backing away from him at the moment.

"Yes, I know."

"Then…why? Do I not arouse you? Is it my appear-," He shook his head at her, "-then what could it possibly be? I'm starting to believe you are not as involved in this marriage as I originally thought."

Naruto did not reply immediately. It was several moments before neither of them said anything, or even moved.

"I'm afraid."

"Naruto…"

He looked at her, blue eyes clashing. Hinata reached her hand to rest it on his cheek, and she let it stay there as he closed his eyes.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

-

-

-

_Please __**review. **I know this seems a little confusing, but if it's not obvious by now: Hinata has moved in with Naruto since they found out about the marriage license. I hope this clears things up a bit. I know some of you might have liked me to show that scene, but I just couldn't picture it well enough in my head and instead I prefered this. You can leave any comments if you wish.  
_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything. I do not own the rights to 'Your Love Means Everything' nor to Coldplay.

**Summary:** She signed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

**Pairing:** NaruHina.

**Warning:** _Possible Sexual Themes. This chapter contains adult material. __**I've warned you; don't complain about its contents afterward.**_

**Notes: **This chapter was a tad more difficult to write than the usual ones, but eventually I managed to sit down and write to my usual Coldplay. Thanks for reading! **Also, I really recommend listening to a song called 'Your Love Means Everything' by Coldplay while you read it. Find it online on youtube and have it on repeat. I wrote it while listening to that song, and it's a gorgeously stunning song.**

**

* * *

**_I slipped away last night  
Took me away from sight and the place I know.  
All crushed upon my skin  
This mess I put you in and the punch I thrown._

_It was a strange reaction  
For someone like you to remain on side  
And in a chain reaction  
I was down and calling for a place to hide._

_I saw a broken arm  
Machines will all break down in the way I know.  
Mended and all made clean  
I saw upon the screen all the stones I thrown._

_It was a strange reaction  
For someone like you to remain so sure  
And in a chain reaction  
I dissolve and break and then away I crawl_

_And then away I crawl  
And away I crawl

* * *

-Chapter 10-  
_

Hinata felt her heart thundering in her chest, almost in sync with the actual thunder outside the stable. Naruto still had his eyes closed, and she thanked the heavens for that chance to re-collect herself. She breathed in deeply, and wound her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

He reacted quickly, pulling her against him as if to crush any possible space between them. Hinata ignored the discomfort and let him hold onto her, knowing she was his only chance at normalcy. A small laugh came from her chest, and she felt her hands grasp onto his coat jacket.

"I love you."

She released a strangled sob, and Naruto began to kiss her face. _"I love you."_ She felt her eyes tearing up as he kissed her forehead. "God damnit, I can do it." She nodded at him with teary eyes, her heart twisting in odd ways. "Yes you can, darling." She leaned her face in, touching nose to nose. "You love me."

No one in his life had ever said something like that to him, let alone meant it. He felt out of place, but it was the first time that he felt he didn't mind it. Not here, with her in his arms. He tried to think beyond the pounding of his heart, beyond the thousand thoughts in his mind, beyond how close he held her. He closed his eyes, tried to regain all the sanity he had lost in these moments.

When Hinata raised his face and he opened his eyes, she brought her soft mouth to his, and all reasoning was lost to him. He felt his manhood against her, and he knew she was trying to stop the blush from spreading. He pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. They opened shyly, and he kissed her with a sudden need to _have her._ He needed to taste her, make her **his.**

Once they pulled away, she breathed heavily, trying to return air to her lungs. "I've dreamt about you."

Naruto moved his hands around her bottom, pushing her into him. He grinned, "What was I doing in those dreams?" She gasped when he pushed his fingers against her, and he hid his face against her neck.

"Things." He did it again, and Hinata felt her head fall back. "What things, violet?"

"You-," she gasped at the feeling of him against her, a stranger to the feeling, "-you touched me."

He gave her a devilish grin, "Where?" He took his fingers away from beneath her skirts, and began to untie her bodice.

She blushed at him, and he motioned for her to show him. She felt her heartbeat ready to burst as Naruto finished untying her gown, even when the layers of cloth dropped to the floor, leaving her almost nude except the small white cloth undergarments and stockings. Her hands reached to cover the small tuff of curling dark hair between her thighs, but Naruto held them in place. He didn't look anywhere but into her eyes as he began to lower the white linen away from her skin.

His hands traveled over her bare legs, exploring in every crevice. Hinata shivered at the feeling of his rough hands, enjoying the way he touched her gently. He stopped suddenly, remembering where they were exactly. He looked around them, finding no place to lie.

When Hinata noticed his change in emotion, she shook her head at him. "I don't care where we are, as long as it's with you."

He looked at her, surprised. "You…you don't mind?"

She shook her head again. He smiled, and he went to the side of the stable to uncover a small blanket. "This will do," he mumbled to himself. He lay it against a soft spot of hay, and then turned to look at the nude Hinata, blushing slightly.

Hinata smiled at his embarrassed smile, finding it humorous that he felt that way with her. She was not blind to her husbands past, and she knew there was enough experience from him to make up for hers.

She felt brave as she walked to him slowly, his gaze on her. She pushed against the buttons on his vest, releasing one by one. He stood still, his hands by his side, watching her every move. Her hands trembled slightly as she helped him remove his vest, his jacket already removed before she had arrived at the stable. His white linen shirt was next to go, and she blushed at the sight of his chiseled chest, small blonde hairs covering the tan skin.

She lost herself in the sight, before Naruto laughed at her expression. "Do I surprise you?"

She nodded at him, still blushing. She began to trail her fingers down the front of his chest, slowly lowering her hand along the small blond trail above his trousers. "I-I've never done this before." She looked away from him, embarrassed.

Naruto put his hand beneath her chin, pulling her face his. "Does it bother you, if I say I'm glad?" She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I'm glad." When her hands traveled to his trousers, he helped steady them as they unbuttoned the fastening of his belt. "I want to be the one."

When the cloth fell to the floor, she tried to look away as he grabbed her hands and pushed her down slowly to the blanket. "The only one."

For a moment, Naruto felt himself at a time lapse in between. He wanted to stay forever looking at her, a small pink hue on her cheeks. He wanted to take her for eternity, feeling himself inside her, forever.

The heat of his skin made her breasts tingle, the nipples rising to the sudden change in temperature. He was aroused, throbbing and erect against her. "Look at me."

She did so, her eyes brave and scared at the same time. "I love you."

She stared straight ahead into his chest, gasping when she felt him enter her. The sharp pain numbed her senses for a moment, and he waited for it to numb, before she nodded at him to continue.

He breathed in sharply at the feeling of her womanhood, never once feeling the newness of being with someone who cared for him so. He forgot about everything around him but her, only of her beneath him, willing to learn.

"Is this-," he closed his eyes, altering the slide of his length, "-is this better?" When Hinata gasped, he could help but grin. He pushed again, more quickly this time. "Or this?"

She put her hands on his chest, opening her lips in a silent gasp. "Oh, _my_." She could not force herself to feel beyond the electricity between them, a strangled sound coming from her lips. "Please- you must stop- I cannot bear it any longer." He shook his head, "You can."

When she released, her lips opened in a silent murmur, and he followed afterward.

They lay together for a long time, his body on her. She did not seem to mind the weight. Hinata felt as if her entire body was relaxing, and she looked down at him, his head resting on her chest.

"I'm the devil, Hinata." She laughed softly. "I'm going to hell and back."

She sighed. "You're not the devil, Naruto." He glanced up at her, grinning. "He's just a very close relative."

* * *

_It was a strange reaction  
For someone like you to remain so sure  
And in a chain reaction  
I dissolve and break and then away I crawl_

_Away I crawl.

* * *

End.  
_

_Please __**review**__. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, thank you! Anyway, this might be the end of it. There's one or two more chapters left, max and then I'll be doing a similar era story that I've wanted to do after this was finished. _

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
